<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Dork by Burnt_Apples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240739">Your Dork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Apples/pseuds/Burnt_Apples'>Burnt_Apples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Life Is Strange Spoilers, Oneshot, POV Third Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Apples/pseuds/Burnt_Apples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max gets a text from Chloe on a cold rainy afternoon. Chloe has some activities for the two, but things don’t always go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Dork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Max was spread out on her tiny wooden bed as her phone rang. Her room was dark and smelled of rain thanks to the fall season. The brown haired artist sat up and reached for her phone as her legs dangled off the bed. The notification read <em>One New Message from: Chloe</em> . A smile crept across Max’s freckled cheeks as she read the message.</p><p>
  <em>Chloe: Yo spider-max! wanna hang today? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max: I’m not sure.. I’ve got tons of stuff due for Jefferson’s class.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chloe: aw cmon you can skip this once?? Right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max: sure, but if I get in trouble it’s your fault :/ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe: Awesome! And NO EMOJI </em>
</p><p>Max shook her head and placed her phone on the bed. “<em>After a week of busting my ass I can use a break</em>”, Max thought as she seized the closest pair of clean jeans. She stepped into her pants and pulled them up hastily. Max then turned to her window. “Wowzers. rain again.” She signed. The hippie then threw on her favorite gray jacket and grabbed her school bag. “<em>Can’t forget ol’ reliable</em>” she muttered.</p><p>—————-</p><p>Max slowly made her way up the bleak house’s cement steps as rain crashed on to the ground. She nervously cowered in front of the door with her right arm across her chest, rubbing her left shoulder. Max looked up at the chipped white paint and lifted her arm. Her skinny knuckles slowly hit the door three times. rap rap rap…</p><p>Moments later a talk blue haired punk, dressed from head to toe in leather answered the door. </p><p>“Hey Maximus!” Chloe beamed. The punk took a step back and bowed at the shorter girl while extending her arm. “ Your evening of entertainment awaits Princess Caulfield.”. </p><p>Max looked at her friend and let out a small laugh. “Why thank you, what would I ever do without my knight in shining armor?” She took her friend’s hand and entered the dim house.</p><p> </p><p>The taller girl made her way upstairs as the hippie followed close behind. Max entered Chloe’s room only to see clothes lazily thrown in a corner, a half made bed, and a window cracked open.</p><p>“So, what do you have planned?”. </p><p>Chloe smirked as she reached under her pillow. “Boom! Check this out.” The punk showed off a DVD with the words <em>Hocus Pocus</em> written on the cover.</p><p>“ Wowzer. I love Hocus Pocus, no way!” Max beamed as she walked closer, in awe. “Thanks Chlo!”. The hippie embraced her friend in a warm hug.</p><p>———</p><p>Moments later the two were cuddled up on the couch, hiding under a freshly washed cotton blanket as the movie played. Chloe, not even 5 minutes into the movie , was already as red as a fire hydrant. Feeling the warmth of her smaller friend’s body was enough to paint her entire face red. Max then yawned and rested her head on the punk’s thin shoulder. Chloe tensed up a little as the movie played. The blue haired girl turned her head and gave her friend a warm glance. Nearly an hour and a half later the screen faded to black.</p><p><br/>
The smaller girl was now sitting in the lap of the punk. The rain tapped on the glass as Chloe rested her chin on Max’s shoulder. Chloe’s arms wrapped Max’s tiny body as the punk reached for the photographer’s soft hands. Chloe took her index finger and traced the shallow indents on the other girl’s warm palm. </p><p>“You know,” she mumbled, “I could trace the lines on your hands for hours.”. </p><p>Chloe’s warm breath grazed the nape of the smaller girl as her sweet words came out. Max blushed and shifted her weight forward in response. </p><p>“You’re such a dork.” Max replied warmly as she picked the black beanie off Chloe’s head. </p><p>“Yeah” the rebel chuckled. “<em>Your</em> dork.”. </p><p>Max tugged the beanie onto her own tiny head and turned around, straddling Chloe. Max draped her long arms over the blue haired rebel’s shoulders as she inched closer. She felt a warm breath tickle her lips before the two girl’s lips collided. In that moment, all their anxiety and doubt seemed to disappear. Chloe placed her hand on the back of Max’s head as they continued their kiss. The sensation of that glorious moment caused Max to blush wildly. The warmth soon faded as they pulled back. The hippie lowered her head and rested it on her lover’s shoulder as her eyes became heavier and heavier. </p><p>“I love you, Chloe” she breathed.</p><p>“I love you too, Maximus.”. Chloe smiled as she laid back and covered her and her lover with the blanket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic and I barely proofread. I take constructive criticism so don’t be afraid to leave a comment &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>